


Goodbye

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflashweek2016, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Sam takes Barry in hopes of luring out Snart





	

Scudder is crouched beneath the trees. Its a little out there given what he's use to but the moment he had learned from a reliable source that Snart was shacking up with a guy named Barry Allen, he knew this was his chance to get Snart to come out of hiding. What better way than to take his favorite plaything?  
  
He had to admit it though, what did Snart see in the kid? He was far too tall, too lanky and geeky.  
  
Not Snart's type.  
  
He didn't even know Snart had a type. He never mentioned that he had a type. He just.... fucked.  
  
There's a click and sound and Scudder looks up and he can hear a little of what's being said with help from some tech that he took from Star Labs.  
  
"I don't know Cisco. I've looked all over Central City and I've even checked Star City. He's not there, He's not anywhere. Yes I've talked to Rip Hunter. They won't tell me anything. I'm worried."  
  
He must be talking about Snart.  
  
"Because Cisco! He's a different guy. He's not that guy from two years ago. He's my boyfriend. He loves me."  
  
He knew the moment that he started researching Barry Allen that he wasn't the only one looking for Snart and with his connections he had a better chance of finding him quicker.  
  
But that wouldn't bring Snart out.... Not unless he had Barry.  
  
Barry tosses the phone on the chair and sits. He huffs a few times before standing up again and reaching for the phone. This time dialing a number.  
  
"Tell me you have something Mick."  
  
Mick.  
  
Mick Rory.  
  
He had heard that name from somewhere. He's sure that Snart had bought it up on occasion while they fucked... or some time after. Snart was a bit chatty in bed.  
  
"No. Fuck. We need to find him. I need to find him."  
  
Barry hung up. And Scudder knew to make his play. Grab the kid and get out before anyone as the wiser. He'd hide him somewhere until Snart showed his face. Then everything will go how he sees in his head.  
  
                                             ----  
  
"This won't work." Barry says. It's been almost three days since Scudder nabbed him and so far Snart hadnt showed. Maybe taking Lisa was the smartest idea. "I don't know where he is. No one knows where he is."  
  
"And if you did, if anyone did he'd be here by now right?"  
  
Barry nods. "Yeah. But he's not so give up and let me go. I won't tell anyone."  
  
Scudder laughs. "Can't risk that. But I have faith that Snart will come. He always does."  
  
"What is your deal with him? Why are you so obsessed with Len?"  
  
Scudder laughs. "What? The two of you never discuss your pasts?"  
  
"You know....knew Len?"  
  
Scudder falls to his knees in front of Barry. There's a grin on his face.  "Oh. Did I know him."  
  
  
                                              ----  
  
"We have to get him back." Len shouts.  
  
"Well, this Scudder guy had been looking for you, same with us. If you hadn't vanished none of this would have happened." Cisco responds back. He's typing away on his tablet, trying to find the man they've dubbed 'Mirror Master' thanks to his ability to travel through mirrors.  
  
"Dont you think I know that? I knew Scudder was looking for me and I thought that he would come after me not Barry. "  
  
"Yet he didn't think that way and took Barry. Barry who doesn't have his powers."  
  
Len sighs. "I know that Cisco. But us arguing with each other isn't going to bring him back to us safely. Now can't you track him some how?"  
  
"I tried. But he's elusive. He wants you though. I was thinking, maybe we use you as bait, lure him out and capture him from there."  
  
"No!" Lisa steps in, her arms to her side as she moved to her brother. "There's got to be another way."  
  
"There isn't.. He won't come out unless he sees Snart." Caitlin adds. "Trust me though, He will be safe. With my powers and Cisco's.... He's going to be fine."  
  
There's reassurance in her eyes but it doesn't reach the rest of her body and Lisa can tell. She's hesistant about all of this.  
  
"There has to be something else, holograms. Something."  
  
Cisco shakes his head. "There isn't. We won't let anything happen to him."  
  
She moves towards Cisco. She's inches from his face And any other moment Cisco wouldn't have minded the closeness, the smell of her Perfume and the gold twinkle at the corner of her eyes. But right now wasn't the time.  
  
"Promise me." She whispers. She sounds desperate. "Promise me he's going to be fine."  
  
Cisco nods. "He will be fine. I promise you that."  
  
  
                                          ---  
  
The moment that Barry sees Len his heart soars. Not because it's his boyfriend, but because his boyfriend had come to save him. Len cared enough.  
  
"Let him go Sammy."  
  
Scudder flinched at the nickname but didn't let it dictate his true endgame.  
  
''When you give up. Now. Come here Lenny, and I'll let pretty boy Allen go."  
  
Len eyes Barry. He's shaking his head no.  
  
"Fine. Let him go."   
  
Scudder nods, pushing Barry forward just as Len moves.  
  
"They're waiting in the van. Go." Len says before placing a kiss on his forhead, one that seems so final. "Tell Lisa I'm sorry."  
  
Scudder grabs Len, vanishing into one of the Mirrors that Barry hadnt noticed was sitting in the side of the parking lot. He had been too unfocused....  
  
He had lost Len. 


End file.
